


the interview | iwaoi

by sleepykagz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina National Team, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Interviews, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Japanese National Team, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Self-Worth Issues, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykagz/pseuds/sleepykagz
Summary: in which oikawa hajime and oikawa tooru are pulled aside for an interview.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 139





	the interview | iwaoi

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is inspired from a comic created by @/neutinya on instagram! this is the link to the original post, https://www.instagram.com/p/CF40JbFANqE/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link her artwork is amazing, please go check her out! i have permission to use this idea 🥰 also for the sake of this story, argentina won the olympics lol.

it was the last set between japan and argentina. one point could make it or break it for japan. hajime watched nervously as the ball bounced across the net, fiddling with the athletic tape in his hands. oikawa hajime was the athletic trainer for japan's national team, much to his husband's dismay. 

"why can't you just come to argentina with meeee be _our_ athletic trainerrr," tooru whined when hajime announced he was taking the job. yes, hajime had pursued his career in medicine because of tooru's knee injury, but as much as he loved him he couldn't just steal a job. 

"babe, you know i can't do that. you already have a wonderful team and staff. i'm not working for the argentinian team just so you can bug me all the time. your knee will be fine. there is someone on your team i know is just as qualified as me to take care of you," hajima laughed. he heard tooru walkup behind him and huff, feeling his head fall onto his shoulder. hajime turned around and took tooru's face in his hands. "i'll come visit you know, we can skype all the time. it's not like we're breaking up tooru, we're fucking married! i spent all the money on that damn ring, i'm not letting you break up with me just because i'm staying in japan," hajime said teasingly. tooru glanced down at the thin silver band on his ring finger, watching the small stones on it sparkle in the light. the taller boy smiled, a tint of red on his cheeks.

"i knowww i know but what if some girl picks you up! you're super hot!" tooru giggled and hugged hajime tightly. 

"you WISH you could get rid of me that easily," hajime scoffed, running a hand through his husbands chocolate brown locks. he sighed and smiled sweetly at the boy in his arms, looking at the matching ring he wore on his own finger. 

so here he was, watching his beloved team and the love of his life battle it out for a gold metal. he knew no matter who one he would be happy. he was always happy as long as he had tooru.

"kageyama sets the ball to hinata! are they gonna get it?" the announcer boomed. hajime stood up from his seat on the sidelines, the chair clattering from the force. he played with his ring and brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair. "argentina gets it! this game isn't over yet! get loud people!"

"oikawa!" the argentina coach shouted. hajime watched as he gave tooru a nod.

_this is it isn't it. c'mon tooru.. GIVE EM A NICE CLEAN SET._

"C'MON TOORU!" hajime screamed to the setter. in tooru oikawa fashion he gave him a wink and set the ball flawlessly using lightning quick reflexes. as his fingers met the ball the bright stadium lights made the ring around his neck gleam. time seemed to stop and hajime watched a the ball flew through the air, the blinding glow of a ring completing a perfect picture. tooru grinned his irresistible smile as his arms went up and the sweat in his billowing hair dripped down his pale skin. hajime watched the muscles underneath his blue jersey contract and in a split second the spiked ball hit the ground with a loud snap against the floor. everything went quiet, the only sound was the breathing of the players, drenched in sweat. hajime gasped and brought his hands up to his face, eyes beginning to sting with tears. 

"ARGENTINA WINS! THEY GOT THE GOLD MEDAL!" the announcer bellowed after a second of silence. the crowd went wild, cheering and jumping up and down. it didn't matter who won, the crowds reaction would've been the same. japan's national team had the most talented players hajime had ever met. hinata, kageyama, ushijima, sakusa, miya, hoshiumi, bokuto, yaku, komori, hakuba and hyakuzawa made one of the strongest teams he had ever seen, no doubt about it. but even with the quick attack and one of a kind players, they didn't have tooru. hajime watched him work harder than anyone his whole life, relentlessly practicing and improving on every aspect of himself and his world. when they didn't qualify for nationals in high school it broke hajime's heart. he watched tooru beat himself up about it for months, re-watching the match over and over again. hajime wasn't surprised when he made the decision to play for argentina. tooru needed a change, he needed to get away from everyone he knew and have a fresh start. when he came home from rio hajime saw that he was finally happy, he had found the love for volleyball again. he was finally good enough, so hajime lost it. he sobbed, something he'd only done when they got married. all he wanted was to see joy in tooru's eyes, feel the warmth radiate off of him again. he wanted to hear his cheeky retorts and the golden ring of his laugh. tooru oikawa _deserved_ the world 

"HAJIME! I DID IT!" 

he looked up to see a beaming tooru running over to him, tears glistening as they streamed down his rosy cheeks. a large argentina flag flew behind him as he ran, blowing lightly. and suddenly hajime heard it, something he'd wanted to hear for a very long time. pure bliss. the loud, shining laugh of tooru oikawa. hajime ran into his arms and held him close, feeling the flag drape around them as tooru sniffled loudly and trembled.

"i did it. i finally did it. i'm finally good enough hajime," tooru whispered through his tears, squeezing the back of hajime's jersey and making his shoulder wet.

"you were always enough, my love," 

**time skip**

the crowd had settled down and tooru and hajime were back with their respective teams. 

"does anyone have any injuries? even if they're minor," hajime called out.

"i need tape for my fingers," kageyama said flatly. "ow!"

"and THAT'S for getting my tape for me. i can do it myself tobio!" hinata grumbled, giving his fiancé a punch in the arm.

"well guess i need an icepack now," kageyama snorted, pulling hinata in by the waist to peck him on the cheek.

"how are you two getting married.. how?" hajime questioned, pulling out tape for hinata.

"we said the same thing about you and tooru, you guys are doing great! we'll be fine. you should be more worried about sakusa and atsumu even making it past 2 years," hinata laughed, pointing a finger at an excited atsumu trying to get attention from sakusa. hajime saw sakusa blush faintly under his mask and slide his hand into atsumu's, silencing the chattering boy next to him. 

_they'll be fine. everyone will._

"ha, i guess. bokuto really outdid us all though. him and akaashi got married straight out of college! tendou and ushijima will be fine, i think ushijima even has a ring picked out. and yaku, well, i'm surprised he's dating lev. he's a handful," hajime mused, watching all his players dash off to see family, friends and whatnot. he knew everyone on his team too well, it would all work out.

"hajime," a voice whispered in his ear. hajime jumped, suddenly brought out of his thoughts. he whipped around, startled and came face to face with a smirking tooru. "hey hot stuff, they want us for an interview." hajime sighed and chuckled. shitty-kawa. 

"oh, just us? that's weird," hajime voiced, quirking an eyebrow. "hm, alright let's go. stay put you two, i'll be right back," he told hinata and kageyama, pointing fingers and narrowing his eyes. they snickered as he left.

hajime followed tooru over to where the interviewer waited. a black camera stood in front of them, a short woman with long brown hair and a note pad behind it.

"ah yes! hello! the men of the hour! would you allow us to ask you a few questions?" the woman asked.

"um sure," hajime replied, shrugging.

"of course!" tooru chirped, flashing a bright, charming smile.

the interviewer blushed and looked down. clearing her throat she directed her gaze at a bored hajime. ugh. he never liked being the center of attention.

"so, may i call you hajime? mr.hajime, we've noticed you and mr.tooru have the same last name. the fans are dying to know, is this merely coincidence?" she question, shoving a microphone in his face. he glanced over at tooru, who smiled comfortably at the interviewer. 

"oh, is that all you need to know? we're married, sweetheart," tooru laughed, putting an arm around hajime's waist. "see the rings? they're even matching!" he pulled the one on his necklace out from under his shirt, lifting hajime's hand to show the other one. her mouth gaped open, staring at the pair in front of her. the crowd screamed after a moment, the excitement bubbling up seeming to explode all at once.

"b-but i-i," she stuttered, quieting the fans.

"never met gay people? here we are, take a good long look," tooru said smoothly, looking her dead in they eyes. 

"so why do you wear a jersey with iwaizumi on it and you wear an oikawa one?" the interviewer persisted.

"it gets a little confusing having too many jerseys with oikawa on them, so hajime wears iwaizumi. it's less confusing around the house and when we're at matches together," tooru explained. "now, if that's all, we'll be going,"

"y-yes that's all. congratulations!" the reported yelled after them as they walked away. the crowed roared again, shouting praises and kind words. hajime practically glowed. how much better could his husband be? he even handled awkward situations for him.

"that's our que," hajime told tooru, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt to press a kiss against his lips.

"what a great coming out story babe," tooru smirked when they broke apart. he winked at the booming crowd and grabbed hajime's hand, dragging him back to where their teams stood. when they were finally out of sight hajime enveloped the other into a hug and squeezed him, taking in the familiar scent of cologne and basking in the familiar warmth of his husband's strong arms. 

"i love you hajime,"

"and i love you tooru,"

-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i tried to make it somewhat humorous and show oikawa's personality. i couldn't resist adding small references to other ships hehe,, i have a headcanon that iwa is nicer after they get married so if he seems nicer.. that's why lol. shares, comments, likes, etc. are always appreciated! also please enjoy cute time skip iwaoi art i found 🤲🏻💘


End file.
